1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mechanically removing a parking state in a vehicle equipped with a shift-by-wire shifting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Shift-by-wire shifting devices are devices that control a transmission, using electric signals, in response to signals generated when a driver operates the shift lever, without transmitting the operational force of the shift lever applied by the user through a mechanical cable, as in the related art.
Double parking or parallel parking is frequently unavoidable due to insufficient parking space in Korea, and accordingly, it is required to park in the N-range state such that vehicles can be pushed by external force.
Further, it is required to remove the parking state such that the vehicle wheels can freely rotate, when washing the vehicle with a car washing apparatus.
Further, it is required to manually shift between the P-range state and the N-range state in the vehicles equipped with the shift-by-wire shifting device, as described above, when a problem occurs in the electric system, such as discharge, which is prescribed by law.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.